Who Am I?
by bubbleheadash
Summary: Who is the person behind the mask in Akatsuki? Does he even know himself? Summery isn't the best.


Before we start, I'd like to say that this story is about what would happen IF Tobi was Obito. Personally, I really don't think he is. I just think it'd be interesting if he was. I don't want to see reviews talking about this! Also, this contains spoilers! I wouldn't recommend you read this unless you've seen up to Naruto Shippuden episode 120. Maybe even after that! Okay. Without further a do!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of it's characters. If I did, Gaara wouldn't ever wear a shirt and Itachi would be in every episode.**

* * *

><p>"Earth style! Rock lodgement destruction!"<p>

A rumbling could be heard throughout the cave. The young shinobi fearfully looked above them to see the cave roof crumbling.

"Oh damn!" Obito shouted.

"Everyone, get out of here, quickly!" Kakashi urged, heading back in the direction he and his teammate had come.

They swiftly dodged the falling stone around them. The team was making good progress and it seemed they would escape from this alive.

"Agh!"

Rin and Obito turned to see Kakashi, who had been hit on the left side of his head with a stone, falling to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Rin screamed.

All Obito could do was gasp. He was frozen.

_Damn. In my left eye's blind spot! _Kakashi thought to himself.

Obito, who had suddenly regained the strengh in will to move, ran to his fallen teammate. Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. He would not let those be empty words. Obito looked above him and noticed a large boulder only a few feet from crushing them.

It all happened so quickly.

Obito shoved his teammate out of the way of his certain death.

Kakko watched from the outside of the cave as his jutsu took effect. The cave had been reduced to rubble.

"They could have been a good source of information, but I did't have a choice." he said to himself.

Kakashi heard the bang behind hi. He was still unaware of what had happened. It was all to fast for him to grasp it. He heard Rin gasp and turned to see what had happened. He paled at the sight that faced him.

"Are you okay? Rin... Kakashi..." Obito said quietly.

"Obito!" Rin screamed.

The entire right half of Obito's body had been crushed by the boulder.

"Shit!" Kakashi yelled as he ran to attempt to push the boulder off of Obito's body. It was to large, cleary impossible for one person to move alone, but Kakashi's judgement was clouded.

"That's enough... It's okay... Kakashi..." Obito nearly whispered. "It looks like it's over for me... The right side of my body is almost smashed... There's no feeling in it..."

Kakashi was panting heavily. He looked at his friends face, coated in blood.

"This- No. Why?" Rin studdered.

Obito began coughing up large ammounts of blood.

"Obito!" Rin screamed as she ran and knelt beside her friend.

"Dammit!" Kakashi yelled as he slammed his fist onto the ground. "I... From the beginning, if I'd gone along with what you'd said and went with you to rescue Rin... Something like this wouldn't have happened! What kind of captain? What kind of Jounin?"

"Hey... No... Forget it..." Obito said softly.

The tears Rin had been fighting finally escaped.

"I'm... The only one... Who didn't... Give you a present... At your Jounin celebration... Right... Kakashi..?" Obito asked. "I just... I couldn't think of anything good enough... Now... I've come up with it... And... Don't worry... It's not... Useless... Baggage..."

Kakashi stared at Obito in disbelief. To be thinking about something like that at a time like this!

"It's... This Sharingan... Of mine." Obito stated. "The people in the village... What they were saying... That you're... A great Jounin..."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to fight tears.

"That's... How I feel... Please accept it..." Obito said. His voice was fading. "Rin... With your medical jutsu... Please take ou my sharingan... And implant it... Into Kakashi's left eye..."

Rin wiped the tears from her face. "Kakashi! Come over here! so we can start quickly!"

"I know... I'm going to die..." Obito said. "But... I can become your eye... And I will see the future... Through you..."

Kakko heard an explostion behind him turned to see one of the kids he thought he had killed standing on top of the pile of rubbe that used to be a cave.

"You're stubborn, aren't you? You're still alive. But you're still a brat. Shinobi don't cry! Come on cry baby! I'll tear you apart!" Kakko treatend.

To change despair into hope! At the end of childhood, the two have become one!

_That brat. something's different from before. _Kakko thought.

"Kakashi." Obito said just lound enough for Kakashi to hear. "Take care of Rin."

"Right." Kakashi answered as he ran off into battle, sword in hand.

Rin stayed with Obito. She didn't want to leave his side. She didn't know if she could. She wished she could stay there with his hand in hers for eternty.

After Kakashi had finished with Kakko, he came back to Rin and Obito.

"Kakashi." Rin and Kakashi could tell by the way Obito spoke that it had become painful for him to talk. "Take... Take Rin... Hurry... Get out of here... The... The enimies reinforcements... Are coming... For sure..."

"Obito..." Rin said softly.

Obito pulled his hand from Rin's. Moving had become difficult for him. He knew he wouldn't be alive for long.

"It's alright Rin... I won't be in pain... Much longer..." Obito said.

"Rin." Kakashi said, offering his hand to her.

The reinforcements had already arrived.

"Earth style! Splitting earth force!" one of them shouted.

If Rin didn't get out of there quickly, she would be burried in stone.

"Rin! Hurry let's go!" Kakashi shouted.

"Rin..." Obito pleaded.

Rin grabbed Kakashi's hand and left Obito. The stone crumbled and Obito was burried.

"Obito!" Rin screamed as she looked at her teammate for the last time.

_Kakashi. Even though we finally became friends, I couldn't admit to Rin how I feel. _Obito thought.

Kakashi watched was his friend was burried and felt as if he would cry again.

Obito felt that Rin and Kakashi would have good lives. After all, he knew how she felt about him.

* * *

><p>This is just a little recap of what happened in Kakashi Gaiden. Next chapter, the real story starts.<p>

**R&R!**


End file.
